Finding a parking spot is many times a tiresome work. When searching for an available parking spot, one may drive around in circles in the hunt for a free parking spot or to identify a pedestrian who is about to enter a vehicle and vacate a parking spot. Another alternative strategy for finding a parking spot may be to stop the vehicle in one location and wait until a vehicle vacates a parking spot in its vicinity.